User blog:Skyblazero/Mario vs. Eric
Description Nintendo vs. Oofman789!, Who of these red colored heroes will win?, Can Mario beat Oofman789's OC based on him?, Or Eric can kill Mario? Intro Wiz: Ever, in the fictice things here a hero with red color. Boomstick: And sometimes is based from this segment. Wiz: And this is the main reason to make this battle. Boomstick: These characters that have a fight are Mario, the famous mascot from Nintendo. Wiz: And Eric, the OC from Oofman789, based in his rival Mario. Boomstick: The real question is, can Mario Mari-own Eric, or Eric can Toon-Force Mario to his death in this DEATH BATTLE!? Mario Wiz: Mario is the most famous videogame character, mascot of Nintendo. Boomstick: Mario is very stronger, can break blocks with his punches, can lift Bowser from his tail, swiming him and throwing him away, and can lift a castle and kick it away. Wiz: Mario is faster, can overcome Bill Bullets, can dodge lasers, can be capable reacting be launched in luminic speeds from a Launching Star and is very acrobatic and he is good in challegences from atletism. Boomstick: Mario is very resistent, can endurade a blast that engulfed a Tennis Stadium, can endurade blasts, be crushed, can be electrocuted, can be in underwater in a large period of time, can endurade Bowser's punches and can endurade Bowser's Fire Breath and can be in a Black Hole and escape from him. Wiz: Mario has the Ultra Hammer, a hammer good in crush things and has many Power-Ups like the Fire Flower, the Ice Flower, the Mega Mushroom, the Metal Cap, the Invisible Cap, the Rock Mushroom, the Bee Mushroom, the Super Bell, the Frog Suit, the Double Cherry, the Cape Feather, the Wing Cap, the Gold Flower, the Super Star, etc. Boomstick: And Mario has his weaknesses, when is hitted his Power-Ups dissapears, his Power-Ups from invincibility has a time limit, and never avoid that Bowser kidnaps Peach! Wiz: But don't here that messe with Nintendo's famous mascot. Mario: Let's a go! Eric Eric Wiz: Eric is Oofman789's OC. Boomstick: Is basically a OC based in Mario but has skills that the own Mario don't has. Wiz: Yea, Eric owns a mellet, knows Karate and basic fighting, and has Regeneration! Boomstick: Also Eric owns 2 guns, has Toon-Force and can become the writer like Bugs Bunny and his Toon-Force was around Bug's level! Wiz: Also has a arm cannon like Mega-Man and haves Super Speed and Super Strenght. Boomstick: Also, Eric has Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and is a Light User. Wiz: But Eric todavy has weaknesses. Boomstick: Eric is an idiot, so that probably can be more dumber than his opponent and can still be killed. Wiz: But don't here that messe with Oofman789's OC, based in Mario. Boomstick: But the real question is, Eric can toon-force Mario to his death? Wiz: Good question, but now is time to the intermission so that now it's time to know this. Intermission Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate for a once. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Mario was jumping crushing Goombas and kicking Koopa shells, as Eric was walking until Mario accidentally kicks a Koopa shell into Eric's face. Eric angrily runs at Mario, kicking him into a wall. Mario gets up and look that Eric is similar to him so that Mario hits Eric in the face. Mario and Eric looks with a angry exprettion at eachother and prepare to fight. FIGHT! Fight Mario and Eric runs at eachother punching and kicked, blocking his punches, until Eric Karate Chops Mario and spins, kicking Mario into the ground. Mario gets up and use the Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario shooting Fireballs at Oofman789's OC, who collides with his own Fireballs, until a Fireball ends hitting Mario in his face, burning him a little, sending Mario into the ground and returns to normal. Eric use his Arm Cannon shooting lasers at Mario. Mario: Mamma, mia! Mario scared dodges all the lasers and runs at Eric and ground kicked Eric. Eric gets up and shoot a Thunder attack at Mario, making a explosion sending Mario flying until a wall. Eric shoot Iceballs at Mario who dodges and runs at Eric and grab Eric from his leg, swiming him and throwing him into a wall. Eric use his superhuman speed running hitting and kicking Mario who try to hit Eric who dodges the punches and hit Mario in the stomach as Mario vomit blood and Eric kicks Mario into a wall and takes out 2 guns, shooting at Mario who dodges until Eric doesn't have bullets and Mario runs kicking Eric in a wall. Eric decide use his mellet to Mario collides with the Ultra Hammer, until Eric got hit Mario with his mellet into a wall. Mario then transforms into Cat Mario scratching Eric in his face several times until Eric kicked Mario in aside. Then Mario transforms into Ice Mario freezing Eric and kicking him into a wall, freeling Eric from the ice. Then Eric decide runs at Mario throwing at him a lot of punches and kicks at Mario until he kicked Mario into the ground as Mario returns to normal. Then Mario transforms into Giant Mario crushing Eric several times until Mario returns to normal and Eric was hurted, but he use his regeneration to cure he himself. Mario transforms into Metal Mario and runs at Eric hitting him several times until hits him into a wall and returns to normal. Then Mario transforms into Invisible Mario, and Eric said. Eric: Hmmm... Where is it? Mario hits Eric with his Ultra Hammer in the head, knocking him down and Mario returns to normal. Then Mario transforms into Cape Mario and flies making an air combo from hits until Mario kicks Eric into the ground. Then Mario flies and Eric trying to attack him but Eric hits Mario into the ground as Mario returns to normal. Then Mario gets up and use the Wing Cap and flies throwing an air combo of punches at Eric into the air until he kicks Eric into a wall, knocking him down and Mario returns to normal and falls into the ground. Then Eric runs at Mario and try to hit him but Mario transforms into Star Mario and wasn't affected and he throws a lot of punches at Eric, until kicks him into a wall and returns to normal. Then Mario transforms into Gold Mario and shoot Golden Balls at Eric who dodges and runs at Mario hitting him into a wall as Mario returns to normal. Mario then use the Cronometer Watch, stoping the time and use his Ultra Hammer hitting Eric into a wall and the time returns to normal. Then Mario use the Double Cherry and creates a lot of clones of himself and throws a lot of punches at Eric until hits him into the ground. Eric decide becomes into the writer and erase all the clones of Mario. Mario scared runs trying to avoid be erased but Eric got erase Mario from existence. K.O! Eric: I won! Eric celebrates his victory and walks freely. Results Boomstick: Whoa, that epic battle. Wiz: Yeah!, Also basically Eric is more faster than Mario and has more weapons, also has his Toonforce and can become into the writer to erase Mario. Boomstick: Also, Eric's regeneration can help to avoid be killed and to tank Mario's Power-Ups. Wiz: Also, Mario and Eric are very strongers and Mario is more smarter and experimented than Eric but Eric todavy is more faster than Mario and his regeneration and Toonforce helped him kill Mario. Boomstick: It seems than Eric Toonforce Mario to his death! Wiz: The winner is: Eric Category:Blog posts